El día en que Adrien descubrió el secreto de Marinette
by Yakii-586
Summary: ¡Vaya sorpresa! Había alcanzado a mirar a Marinette entrar a una conserjería, pero quien salió era Ladybug. No podía creerlo…
1. El secreto

El día en que Adrien descubrió el secreto de Marinette.

 _(Pasado)_

Antes de poder asistir a la escuela él no conocía a otra persona de su edad excepto a Chloé, nadie más, ni siquiera a Sabrina porque Chloé no se había molestado en presentarla. Hasta entonces, las personas que le rodeaban estaban acostumbradas a vivir al público y lo hacían completamente seguros de sí, jamás se había topado con una persona que se mostrará tan nerviosa o tímida. La primera vez que vio estas características fue en su primer día de clases en Ivan y Myléye. Adrien estaba más que feliz, todo le entusiasmaba de su nueva vida, todo lo observaba con asombro y la pareja en cuestión no era de menor importancia. A él le parecieron un poco tiernos sus modos, pero nos los entendió, ¡eran libres! y era obvio que sentían algo uno por el otro, ¿por qué perdían el tiempo en dudas? No lo sabía y tampoco lo pudo adivinar, esa era su primera pista obtenida aquel mismo día en el que había sentido por primera vez algo por Ladybug. Ese sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido con tanta fuerza con sencillez se dijo era amor, no pudo reparar en otra cosa y a partir de allí demostrarle su interés por ella era tarea valiosa.

No mucho después sucedió la segunda pista, obligándolo a tragarse sus palabras; él era valiente para mostrarse divertido, era valiente para soltar un halago, con ayuda de la máscara era atrevido para mirarla y sonreírle incluso para tocarla. Pero no para decirle a los ojos que en serio la amaba. No para entregarle un poema en San Valentín. Adrien se conformó aquella tarde con esa contestación anónima y cerró el capítulo, Plagg con tal de que callará estuvo de acuerdo.

Su tercera pista estuvo en Nino, su mejor amigo, este era Dj aunque no uno famoso lo sabía capaz de estar frente a un público, también lo había visto enfrentarse a su padre Gabriel durante su cumpleaños que cuando lo vio en silencio observando a Marinette simplemente no pudo creerlo. Ya llevaba experiencia como Chat noir, sin embargo eso Nino no lo sabía, Adrien se permitió la burla y luego entendió: "El enamorarte te hace actuar como un tonto". Justo después se ofreció a ayudarlo seguro, que de hacerle saber su identidad secreta, su amigo lo ayudaría con la heroína.

Paso algo más de tiempo y un día lo notó. Una Marinette sonreía de pie al estrado mientras redactaba un pequeño informe de actividades como la presidenta de clase, a su lado Alya se encargaba de presentar unas diapositivas. Marinette hablaba con soltura y un tono amable, pero firme. De pronto los ojos de ella fueron a primera fila hasta donde él se encontraba y cuando el azul y el verde se encontraron, el rojo apareció sobre sus mejillas, al parecer la discursante no lo había visto antes y cuando lo hizo sus palabras tropezaron. Adrien le sonrió amistoso en un intento de animarla, pero las cosas empeoraron, Marinette en un descuido movió el micrófono provocando un molesto ruido por el que todos se quejaron.

"Marinette…" Alya susurró, acercándose de prisa y reacomodando el aparato "Continua" Agregó y enseguida volvió a las diapositivas.

A un lado de Adrien, Nino mostró el pulgar en apoyo a la peliazul y asintió ligeramente. Marinette se sintió feliz de tener a esos dos por amigos y después de un leve suspiró prosiguió.

No hubo más problemas, para cuando el discurso termino, la clase se acercó a su presidenta para halagarla. El joven también se acercó con un gesto culpable siendo animado por Nino, apenas estuvo frente a ella esta agito sus manos junto a su rostro y balbuceo unas palabras, él solo pudo entender la disculpa antes de verla alejarse. El recuerdo de la joven diseñadora sonrojarse ante su mirada lo golpeo, en segundos el rojo atravesó de pronto su rostro y la mirada de sorpresa no se hizo esperar. Adrien lo entendido recordando todas las frases incompletas de su compañera y no pudo evitar preguntarse desde cuándo. Su memoria no pudo responder desde cuando exactamente, pero si advirtió que llevaba tiempo.

¿Era real que Marinette sintiera algo por él?, ¿por qué? ¿Era otra fan o si era un sentimiento verdadero? Más importante, ¿por qué el rubor no se alejaba de su rostro? ¿Tendría que enfrentarla o seguir como si nada?

Un extraño impulso lo obligó a seguirla.

"Lo hiciste bien" unos pasos más veloces y se colocó frente a ella "Felicidades, Marinette"

Sin encontrar más palabras y severamente confundido ahora el chico fue quien se alejó. Estaba en problemas ¡él ama a Ladybug!, pero acababa de sentir una parte de su orgullo elevarse con el descubrimiento, como si llevará la certeza de haber ganado una batalla. ¿No le molestaba que su amiga sintiera algo por él?, ¿acaso estaba feliz?, ¿qué le provocaba? El rubio se encontró con su amigo y en instantes se llevó una mano a su frente, su amigo arqueó una ceja pero no preguntó. Adrien no hubiese creído que enamorarse fuera tan complicado y sino le hubiera pasado seguiría escéptico. Nueva lección aprendida: "Que los amores a esta edad tenían que ser complicados".

…

Hola, esto surgió del reto de MISSP0TAT0S en wattpad cuyo título es "Reto de 30 días de fanfics de miraculous Ladybug"

Es el día 16: Drabble que trate sobre recuerdos.

Aún no decido si haré más xD El nombre del título está largo xD Lo sé, pero no hallé otro, excuse me.

Gracias por leer c:


	2. Obvios

Obvios.

 _(Futuro)_

Marinette amaba a Adrien, Chat Noir a Ladybug. Marinette y Adrien eran amigos. Ladybug y Chat Noir eran amigos. Marinette es Ladybug y Adrien es Chat Noir. Todo era obvio: las voces, el cabello, la figura (por solo mencionar las caracteristicas físicas); aún así se tomaron su tiempo, tardaron, lo bueno fue que para cuando esos dos descubrieron lo anterior sucedió lo más obvio sobre lo obvio:

Un día de otoño la espesa línea que los separaba en su relación se disipó, bajaron las máscaras (metafóricas y reales), se atrevieron, justo después superaron la friendzone. Adrien sintiéndose valiente se decidió a sujetar la mano de su novia cuando las clases iniciaban, no quiso separarse de ella y ya encaminado en sus recientes acciones envió a su amigo con Alya. Nino no podía quejarse después de todo le hacían un favor, llevaba tiempo buscando un pretexto. Alya y Nino estaban seguros de que tarde o temprano pasaría algo entre ellos que al saberlo, siendo sus mejores amigos, solo pudieron felicitarlos. Al resto de la clase los tomo por sorpresa, pero se acostumbraron pronto a verlos. Marinette y Adrien dos personas amables, listos, amantes del rock e interesados en la moda, era obvio que juntos lucían bien.

Se graduaron del colegio como una pareja estable, una de tres existentes en la clase. Luego de eso siguió la universidad. Aunque cada uno se concentraba en sus actividades, la escuela y los trabajos de medio turno, lo hacían sin descuidar su relación de pareja romántica. Unos días se veían otros varios no, sí; las vacaciones fueron de ellos y lo superaron bien. Lo siguiente después de la universidad también fue obvio.

También era otoño cuando Adrien dio otro paso, uno grande. Estaba sudando a litros que Marinette tuvo que ofrecerle mucha agua por temor a que su chico se deshidratara. En la noche más cálida de todos los tiempos, el rubio le pidió matrimonio, ella dijo que sí y comenzaron los preparativos. Una vez más llegó el otoño y se casaron. Ahora Marinette se encontraba acostada en la cama que compartía con su marido, revisaba algo en su tablet.

"¿Qué cosa hace mi Lady?, ¿aún te quedan energías?" Adrien se acostó juguetón junto a ella, traía otra almohada.

Marinette ignoró la última pregunta y le sonrío alegre "Alya ya subió fotos de la boda. Mira"

Él junto su cabeza con la de ella, ella regreso a la primera foto y comenzó a pasarlas, una tras otra. Se detuvo cuando él tocó sutilmente su mano para detenerla. En la imagen solo estaban ellos dos de cuerpo completo frente a la iglesia, una foto tomada justo después de la misa, ni siquiera el día había pasado todas sus emociones estaban vivas pero el cuadro hizo que Adrien recordará de una manera muy especial el sentimiento de llamar "esposa" a Marinette por primera vez…

"Adrien" le llamó.

"Uh…" El rubio miró a su mujer con infinita dulzura, logrando una atmosfera muy tierna pero Adrien era bueno para fastidiar momentos con sus bromas. "Me veo bien vestido de novio" aseguró jugando con sus cejas y le sonrío travieso.

"Pff.. sigues siendo tan engreído…"

"Engreído no, cariño. Honesto"

La peliazul rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, esforzándose en ocultar su sonrisa divertida.

"Niégalo" retó él aun bromeando.

"EN-GRE-Í-DO" deletreo y enseguida le tomó su cabeza para alejarla de la de ella, como Ladybus a Chat Noir.

En el rubio de nuevo su mirada se enterneció. "Yo también te amo" y la besó, era obvio.

* * *

*Gracias por leer n/n Cambiaré el título principal en otra visita loca que haga xD Por ahora me voy :3

¿me dejas un review?


	3. Ladrón de libros

Orden: Situado después del primer capítulo.

Nota: Este va dedicado para AlbaSky, tu review me hizo el día.

* * *

Ladrón de libros _, Adrien está para el crimen…_

 _(Pasado)_

Cualquier parisino los sabían gentiles, valientes, astutos, audaces, invencibles, héroes intachables… ¿intachables? Todos sabían sus cualidades como héroes, pero ¿cuántos conocían sus deslices criminales en sus identidades civiles? Por ejemplo, ¿quién sabía que Marinette es buena introduciendo cosas en mochilas ajenas, como unos aretes? ¿O que también es buena sustrayendo celulares de casilleros y mochilas? Por otra parte, ¿había alguien que supiera que Adrien podía robar libros de una caja fuerte? Nadie. En secreto, Marinette sostenía una insistencia por los celulares y Adrien la desarrollaba por los libros.

La maestra dijo que saldrían hasta entregar trabajos, era lo último del día por lo que pronto la fila se formó. Él fue de los primeros en levantarse para calificar, cuando iba de regreso a su asiento vio que Marinette seguía en la cola y que hablaba con Alya. Observó fugazmente a su alrededor y al notar que nadie lo veía se decidió. Adrien jaló lo primero que pudo del asiento de Marinette y lo oculto con su libreta, llegó a su lugar y lo guardó en su mochila. Tenía bastante del curso sentándose detrás de ella y varias semanas estudiándola, por lo que conocía de ella, la veía capaz de olvidar algo, si las cosas seguían el plan esa sería la excusa.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Adrien notará los sentimientos que la joven diseñadora sentía por él, no la enfrentó, pero tampoco pudo evitar que la curiosidad se apoderara de él. Sin conocer la razón siguió sus instintos, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba cerca de ella, ya la observaba con lupa a detalle.

El rubio espero, cuando alguien le preguntaba porque no se iba respondió que era porque tenía que esperar a que llegará su limosina. Tamborileo con sus dedos la tabla de su mesa hasta que al fin vio a la peliazul cargar su mochila y salir del salón; ella no había notado que le faltaba un libro y su amiga tampoco, sonrío satisfecho. Aguardo unos minutos más, _uno, dos, tres y salió_. Su limosina jamás llegó, desde el receso aviso que ese día caminaría.

…

Marinette dentro de su alcoba dibujaba en su tablet estrenando lápiz nuevo, las ideas surgían por si solas; Tikki a su lado observaba el trabajo con asombro mientras recargaba energías comiendo una galleta. Sobre la cama estaba la mochila que todavía no abría desde su llegada.

"Es maravilloso, Marinette" comentó el Kwami acerca del diseño mientras flotaba libremente junto al rostro de su maestro. Ya no tenía más galletas.

Ella apenas pudo sonreírle en respuesta porque escuchó su nombre en un grito de su madre.

"Ocúltate, Tikki" asumió que ella entraría en cualquier momento, abrió su chaqueta y la criatura obedeció. En instantes su madre asomó su cabeza, no se había equivocado. "Hola, mamá" saludo con naturalidad, ya estaba acostumbrada.

"Marinette, tienes visita"

"¿Alya?" Le pareció extraño, su amiga dijo que tendría la tarde ocupada.

"No. Más bien es un chico apuesto"

"¡Mamá!"

"Bueno…" sin discreción alguna la adulta dirigió su mirada a un poster en la pared de la habitación. Marinette la imitó.

"!¿Adrien?!" ¿Qué Adrien Agreste estaba en su casa?, ¿qué alguien la piñizcara?

"¿Lo hago subir?"

"Sí, ¿qué?, no, no puede… ¿O sí? ¡Qué digo! ¡No, no, que no suba!" Miro todos sus posters seriamente apenada. "Ya bajo"

…

Adrien venía de una breve batalla junto a Ladybug, estaba en la sala sentado, a sus pies estaba su mochila y en su chaqueta Plagg dormía un poco. No era la primera vez que estaba allí, se sentía bien en esa casa de los Dupain-Cheng, ellos eran una familia bastante cálida.

"Hola" Marinette apareció en el lugar agitando exageradamente su mano y sonriendo de una manera extraña. El rubio bajo su mirada y sonrío un poco.

"Hola" le devolvió el saludo. "Yo…" sacó de su mochila el libro que había tomado _prestado_ "Olvidaste el libro en clase"

"¿Lo olvide?, je" lo tomó de regresó "No te hubieras molestado" su mano izquierda viajo hasta su nuca y se quedó allí mientras se sonrojaba.

"No es problema… ¿Así que… aún no comienzas tu tarea?"

"¿Hue?"

Adrien rio por debajo "Bueno, ni siquiera habías notado la ausencia del libro… Traigo mi mochila, ¿tal vez podamos hacer tarea juntos?"

¿Qué Adrien qué? Ya habían hecho en varias ocasiones tareas con Adrien, pero eran trabajos asignados no tarea común. ¿Había muerto en batalla y aparecido en el paraíso?

"Oh… sí, creo" recordó su habitación y todos esos posters vergonzosos "¿No te importa que sea aquí, en la sala?"

* * *

Estoy muriéndome de amor por los favoritos, gracias :3

Perdón por la cronología nefasta, son escenas que saltan a mi mente y tengo que escribirlas o se me escapan. Estaba leyendo las definiciones de criminal y crimen… Resulta que "Estar para el crimen" es una expresión para decir que alguien es atractivo en argentina y Uruguay, siento yo que debe tener doble sentido 7u7 O tal vez se me salga lo mexicana xD Y sí, ladrón de libros es por el libro (¿) ladrona de libros (?) Libros, libros, libros :v Quería decirlo porque es curiosidad del título de este capítulo.

Cómo sea, gracias por venir TwT

¿Hey, y mi review? Que no se te ande olvidando, te vigiló O.O


	4. Firma

Siempre firmas tus trabajos.

 _(Futuro)_

Adrien no la encontró en su oficina así que fue visitando las salas de la mansión Agreste, no podía andar lejos. Se detuvo en una puerta abierta, ella estaba sentada al gran comedor tecleando cosas en su laptop.

"Nathalie" Entró.

Ella lo miro por encima de su pantalla y en seguida perdió el interés, no se movió ni un centímetro más y tampoco respondió por lo que Adrien se vio obligado a continuar.

"Necesito hablar contigo" Fue a la mesa y dejo caer sobre esta la palma de su mano izquierda.

"¿Qué ocupas?" le respondió la mujer, siguiendo su trabajo.

El rubio bufó frustrado, Nathalie era una mujer dueña de gestos que no decían nada, indescifrable, casi como su padre. Se sentó a su lado, más casual.

"Hace algunos años me diste una bufanda en nombre de mi padre" Adrien hablo en tono suave sin saber siquiera si ella lo escuchaba, "por mi cumpleaños. Sabes, necesito saber dónde la conseguiste"

"En una boutique" contestó de inmediato y sin descuidar su escritura.

El joven Agreste al menos pudo comprobar que si lo estaba escuchando, pero no le daba la respuesta esperada, sonrío en una mueca algo irritado por su desesperación.

"Nathalie, estoy seguro de que no pudiste comprarla en una boutique"

"Del almacén, entonces" siguió escribiendo "¿Qué importancia tiene ahora?"

¿Qué importancia? Toda la del mundo, al menos para el ojiverde que necesitaba escuchar los hechos desde la palabra de un testigo.

"Nathalie" pronuncio con fastidio "Realmente necesito que hagas memoria"

La mujer vio su laptop cerrarse ante sus ojos, quiso protestar, pero al mirar el rostro decidido de Adrien supo que no la dejaría hasta que le respondiera correctamente. Rodó sus ojos con cansancio aprovechándose del joven porque hacer eso ante el adulto, ni de chiste. Tocó su frente haciendo memoria de los cumpleaños atrás, ¿acaso los Agreste querían volverle loca? El padre quería un informe de toda su empresa para primera hora y el hijo le quitaba tiempo porque quería averiguar el origen de una bufanda. Siendo tan ricos y dedicándose a el mundo de la moda si quería una bufanda le conseguiría por montones… ¿qué importancia tenía recordar algo tan poco útil?

Recordó de pronto a una joven desde el interfono con un regalo para su compañero de clase, junto a ese recuerdo la voz de su jefe y el temor de perder su empleo justo como el de ahora si no terminaba el dichoso informe. Miró hacia el rubio que le sostenía la mirada, expectante a escuchar una historia que le interesaba, acababa de notar algo muy curioso en la prenda.

"¿Y bien?" dijo él.

"Yo…" El rostro de Marinette saltó a su mente, bastante borroso pero… ¡oh no!, hasta a ahora se daba cuenta, la joven de hace cuatro años ahora era su novia. Se puso colorada.

Adrien sintió que por primera vez interpreto una emoción en su asistente-nana, la vergüenza.

…

"Marinette"

"No, Alya" aunque no la veía le sonrió "Marinette dijo que contestará por estar más cerca de su teléfono. Te la paso"

"Gracias" Escuchó varias voces y los pasos fuertes de Aly antes de unas manos torpes que amenazaron con dejar caer el móvil.

"Uy, por poco se me cae…" La voz de Marinette lo hizo sonreír "Hola. Dame un segundito" Más pasos, pero ahora con prisa "Ya, ya puedes hablar gatito"

Adrien tocó su cabeza apenado "¿Estás muy ocupada?"

"Algo… No tanto, no importa, tú dime"

"¿Saldrás temprano?"

"Ehm… pues hemos avanzado mucho, todos estamos trabajando duro, yo creo que sí"

"¿Crees que pueda verte?"

"Pues…" Ella pareció pensarlo un momento "Sí"

"Bien" sonrió "Pasaré por ti"

"De acuerdo. Adrien, ¿hay algún problema?"

"No, ninguno" al otro lado de la línea ella volvió a insistir "Sí, estoy seguro. Te veo. Te amo mi Lady" colgó.

…

Adrien envió un mensaje para avisarle que ya estaba afuera, en minutos la vio salir acompañada de su mejor amiga, saludo a Alya y le ofreció llevarla a su casa, sin embargo, la morena se negó y se despidió de ambos. Marinette subió a la limosina junto a su novio y él pidió ir a un parque cercano.

"Ya casi terminamos. Me gusta más lo textil, pero trabajar en la publicidad también me funciona" habló ella emocionada, ahora estaba en la universidad y le entusiasmaba mucho su carrera, tenía un proyecto de desfile de modas que había podido mezclar con un proyecto de la carrera de Alya "Será un gran proyecto"

"Estoy seguro" Llegaron al parque y el joven le extendió una mano al salir del auto, ella la tomo en sus modos de Ladybug y le sonrió recordándolo vestido de gato. Se alejaron un par de metros y él habló. "Supongo que ya están listos tus diseños"

"Obvio… Incluso en físico" continuaba caminado. "Hoy hice varios ajustes en ellos porque apenas llegaron los modelos a probarse el vestuario"

"Yo no sé porque sigues buscando modelos si me tienes a mi" Le sonrió con picardía, no había soltado su mano por lo que la apretó.

"No sería justo y quiero que califiquen mis diseños no a mi novio" toco la nariz de él con su mano libre, divertida.

Adrien detuvo sus pasos para tomarla por la cintura, al sujetarla su mirada de pronto cambio de brillo "También supongo que ya firmaste esos diseños".

"Sí…" lo sintió acercase y a pesar de que su relación llevara tiempo, se sintió nerviosa.

"Porque tu firmas todo lo que haces" afirmó. Una mano del rubio se trasladó a una mejilla sonrojada de la peliazul. Con su otra mano la acerco más "Yo hoy sacaba las cosas para el invierno"

"Ajá…"

"Gracias" susurró sobre sus labios, acto seguido, la besó. Marinnete correspondió al beso sujetando el rostro de su novio para intensificarlo, cuando no hubo más oxigeno se separaron, pasó _uno, dos, tres…_ antes de reaccionar: _¿Gracias?, ¿por qué?_ El joven rio. "Por la bufanda en mi cumpleaños"

"¿Qué?"

"Tú siempre firmas tus trabajos" le guiñó un ojo y volvió a besarla.

* * *

 **Para mi review anónimo:**

Yulian de mi corazón, gracias por escribirme :3 Te diré, escribiré de sus obsesiones, claro que sí ;)

…

Espero que les haya gustado, no escribo más porque ya me caigo de sueño.

Chao zzzZZZ


	5. Hay algo raro en el gato

Para mi apreciadísimo lector Yulian.

* * *

Hay algo raro en el gato..

 _(Pasado)_

Al salir del colegio la tarde lucía despejada, un buen día para salir de paseo. Alya lo había propuesto y estuve de acuerdo. Había quedado de encontrarla en un rato después, primero tenía que ir a casa, me apresuré con mis cosas, mis deberes como Marinette no son tan problemáticos… pero mis deberes como Ladybug… esos me retrasaron por una hora.

"¿Lo viste?" preguntó Tikki logrando atraer mi atención, estaba pensando en cómo excusar la ausencia de Marinette, es decir, de mí con Aly. Tikki miraba la distancia en la misma dirección por donde Cat Noir se había alejado del tejado donde nos encontrábamos. Nos habíamos quedado allí luego de luchar contra un akumatizado. "Lo volvió a hacer" dijo mi pequeña amiga y una vez más le puse atención.

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunte yo porque no entendía a que se refería.

"Irse…"

Me reí un poco de ella sin poder evitarlo y rodé los ojos. ¿Tikki se habría perdido en el espacio?, ¿sería acaso que le faltaba comer más galletas? "Tikki, Cat siempre hace eso" me acerque a ella. "De hecho, los dos siempre hacemos eso una vez que atrapamos el akuma"

"Sí, eso lo sé" su tono de voz parecía irritado, ella me rodó los ojos y enseguida la vi revolotear junto a mi cara "Me refiero a lo otro"

 _¿Qué otro?_ Pensé yo. Tikki me miró con reproche, supongo que pudo adivinar mi pensamiento.

"Marinette. ¿Vas a decirme que no te has dado cuenta?"

 _¿Cuenta de qué?_

"¿De qué?"

"¡Ay, Marinette!" la vi sacudir sus pequeños brazos, entre molesta y desesperada, yo fruncí mis labios no quería que notará que sonreía al verla de esa manera y es que aunque se enoje ella nunca consigue dejar de verse tan tierna. "Cat ya no insiste en conocerte sin la máscara"

 _¿Qué? Eso no es cierto._

"Claro que no Tikki, eso no es cierto"

"Por supuesto que sí"

"No, él lo dijo, el otro… el otro…" _¿Día?, ¿mes?, ¿qué?_ Tikki tenía razón y no lo había notado, de hecho hasta sus bromas habían disminuido.

"Hasta sus bromas han disminuido"

Sí, Tikki, de eso hablaba conmigo misma.

"¿Crees que le suceda algo?"

"No lo sé" dijo la pequeña miraculous encogiéndose de hombros. "Creo que deberías averiguarlo, pregúntale" era una orden y no una sugerencia, yo asentí con rapidez. "Bien, ¿aún piensas ir con Alya?"

"¡Ay, no, Alya!"

¿Cómo podía ser tan despistada? Traía eso en la mente y de pronto ya no. Tome mi celular y entonces vi las llamadas perdidas. ¡Alya iba a matarme! Comencé a marcarle y el sonido de su voz apareció de inmediato.

"¡Marinette!"

"Ay, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento" imploré.

"¿Dónde rayos estás?"

"Estoy…"Estaba en el tejado de un edificio, pero no iba a decirle eso "Estoy cerca"

"¿Cómo que cerca?, ¿acaso sabes dónde estoy?"

"Pues…"

"Mari" La escuché resoplar "no podía quedarme una hora en la banqueta y entre al centro comercial, me encontré a Nino y ahora estoy con él y Adrien"

"¿Adrien está allí?" ¡El amor de mi vida! ¡Ah!, me entusiasme mucho al escuchar a Aly, que creo que pude haber molestado sus oídos, mientras Tikki me hacía gestos para que lo tomara con calma.

"Bueno, no tiene mucho que llegó" hizo una pausa "Te alegrara saber que tienes más cosas en común con tu chico, él también acostumbra llegar tarde con su mejor amigo" No la veía, pero apostaría mis ahorros a que cruzo los brazos. "¿Si llegarás? Estamos en las hamburguesas".

"Voy para allá" mi alegría pudo más que cualquier cosa, lo lamento por mi mejor amiga pero en esa frase colgué. Las cosas habían mejorado, Adrien es un chico muy gentil, ¿podrán creer que se había tomado la molestia de llevarme un libro a casa que había olvidado en el salón?, ¿podría ser más perfecto? De pronto hacíamos tarea no asignada en equipo. Debí parecerle una tonta porque con su presencia aquella tarde no fui capaz de hacer _ni un dos más dos_. ¡Pero él es tan amable como para mencionarlo! En su lugar, se ofreció a volver otro día para ayudarme. Los días pasaron y cuando vi un mensaje suyo en mi teléfono ¡no podía creerlo! Alya se alegró conmigo y me hiso el favor de contestarle porque yo no pude. Ha pasado poco más del mes desde ese día en que me dio un espacio en su horario y todos los jueves hacemos tarea de física juntos, ya sea en mi casa o en la biblioteca. ¡Es un sueño!

"Marinette, Alya, ¿lo recuerdas?" la voz de mi Kwami me hiso volver.

"Claro. Tikki las motas" En segundos me convertí en ladybug pensando que de esta forma llegaría más rápido.

* * *

Aló, pequeñas y adorables criaturas. No explicaré cronología porque es obvio XD Es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona, puff, no es tan sencillo como pensé. Espero que les guste y se alucinen un poquitín. Anuncio que escribiré uno de Adrien 7u7 Todos mis drables,-viñetas-lo que sean están en el mismo universo, así que explicaré porque el gato esta raro, je. Ese es el anuncio, bueno, y que me pondré las pilas para "Descubiertos". Aprovechando que no tengo nada el fin de semana TnT Soy tan foreveralone.

Espero que manifiesten su presencia en un review. Eso es todo.

Nos estamos leyendo :3


	6. Los techos ďe París

Los techos de París.

 _(Futuro)_

"Marinette"

"Dorado"

 _¿Qué?_ , Tikki arqueó una ceja hacía la peliazul y repitió los golpecitos que le daba en la cara, ya no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba intentando despertar a la chica. No importaba cuantos eran los años juntas, siempre lograba sorprenderse del sueño tan pesado al que podía llegar Marinette. Sintió que no podía culparla, aunque la joven Dupain ya no era más Ladybug, la vida universitaria y su trabajo de medio tiempo parecían ser suficiente carga. Vivir con Alya ayudaba, el departamento de su amiga le daba menos tiempo perdido en transporte, y que la morena supiera de su existencia le daba una ventaja muy cómoda. Aun así todos los días veía a la joven madrugar, alistarse y sonreírle antes de salir por la puerta para no poder mirarla regresar antes de que el sol se ocultara. Con Alya era parecido y no es que no se preocupara por ella, pero Marinette seguía siendo su protectora. Tikki bajo sus manos, rindiéndose y llegando a la conclusión de que era mejor dejarla dormir, que su compañera descansara…

Pero el celular sonó.

"¡Trecientos!" Marinette se sentó de golpe y más dormida que despierta se puso a buscar su móvil entre las sabanas, el Kwami rojo le ayudó a encontrarlo "Gracias, Tikki" Bostezó, sujeto el aparato y la foto de Nino se encontraba en la pantalla, respondió "¿Nino?"

"No, Alya, me quede sin saldo"

"Oh…"

"Estamos Nino, tu Adrien, Juleka, Rose y Max. No creo que lleguen más a la _reunión_. ¿Vas a venir?" Acostumbraban hacer reuniones, a veces más a veces menos, casi nunca todos… Lo genial es que no importaba cuantos eran siempre lograban divertirse.

"¿Ya están allí?"

Alya soltó una risita "Por eso le pedía a Tikki que te despertara"

"Lo intenté" informó la criatura roja en un grito. Marinette le miro algo indignada por la falta de apoyo.

"Ehm…" Se separó del celular para ver la hora. _¡Qué! ¡Dormí cuatro horas!_

"Algunas cosas no pueden cambiar, ¿verdad?" Dijo Alya en una risa corta al otro lado de la línea "Espera, espera, tu Romeo quiere hablar contigo"

"Princesa"

"Durmiente" escuchó el grito de fondo de Aly, fastidiándola. Tikki seguía escuchando la conversación y sonrió estando de acuerdo.

"¿Estabas dormida?"

"Sí, gato" Se levantó para ir al baño y enjuagarse el rostro. El celular lo dejo sobre la caja del inodoro en altavoz. Tikki la miraba desde el marco de la puerta.

Adrien tenía presente los mensajes de la semana donde Mari le contaba sobre sus exámenes parciales y todas las presentaciones en las que debía trabaja además del trabajo final que ya planeaba con Aly. Sintió solidaridad con su novia y una verdadera preocupación "¿Quieres que me disculpe por ti?"

"No, yo quiero verte" expresó con un tono infantil.

Adrien sonrío estando deseoso por verla luego de una semana difícil también para él, alegremente ya solo faltaba, para ambos, este semestre en curso. Max desde lejos apunto el marcador para señalarle que pronto vendría su turno en los bolos, apretó los ojos y preguntó "Entonces, ¿quieres que pase por ti?"

"¿Ya iniciaron el juego?" La joven se alisó el cabello y luego lo ató en una cebolla.

"Ya."

"Bien..." quito el altavoz y tomo de nuevo el celular, camino hacia la habitación donde antes dormía y se colocó frente a un espejo alto. "No te preocupes, yo llegó" informo imaginando que ya estaban formado los grupos y que a Adrien le gustaría seguir jugando con los amigos, había aprendido que los Agreste podían ser muy competitivos.

Adrien en los bolos hizo una señal a Max y compañía para que lo esperaran más tiempo, luego formo una "C" con la mano libre y cubrió su boca junto al micrófono del smartphone "¿Ladybug reaparecerá?"

"No" Marinette rio con fuerza, la ropa que traía estaba bien solo le faltaba su bolsa "¡Qué ocurrencia! Tomaré el transporte, queda cerca"

"Oh…" se desilusiono. "Plagg está conmigo, ¿tal vez podría encontrarte en el tejado?"

"Estas demente"

"¡Lo héroes de vuelta! ¡Chat Noir y Ladybug!" imito a un periodista "¿Lo imaginas?, los fans lo amarían"

"Estas loco gato tonto" encontró su bolso actual y Tikki entro en él.

"Bueno, Adrien, ¿te acabarás mi saldo o qué?" La voz de Nino asustó al rubio, ya ni se acordaba que no era su teléfono. Se apeno.

"Tengo que colgar…" susurró "Pero en cinco minutos te veo en el techo, grrr" colgó

Marinette se sonrojo hasta las orejas, ¿cómo seguía haciendo esas bromas?, _¿o no eran bromas?_ Llevó el celular al bolso donde miro a Tikki. No podía creer que estuviera considerando la idea de su novio.

"Ay, no", la pequeña Kwami cubrió sus ojos, interpretando lo que vendría.

* * *

Nota de autora:

Llegué rápido.

Voy por partes XD Seguro que mirar Dragon Ball Super ya me está dañando el coco XD Respondiendo a Rosy Misaki: ¿Hay continuidad? Sí, inicie como drables, pero ahora es un fic de caps cortos. Así que definitivamente habrá continuidad de lo que escribí antes que esto. ¡Akira es un loquisho influyente! Y de hecho acabo de notar que ya no tengo mala la cronología xD Y se me acaba de ocurrir algo muy genial que espero salga bien, crucemos los dedos. ¿Alguien ha visto "Tenemos que hablar de Kevin", alguien? xD Es una peli, no importa.

Bueh, primero explicaré la cronología. ¡Son saltos en el tiempo! Como expliqué en el capítulo anterior, todos y cada uno de los capítulos suceden en el mismo universo. Ahora, no solo eso, los nones relatan una línea del tiempo con mayor continuidad que podría decir son pasado y que se leerán ascendentes. Por otro lado, los pares relatan un vistazo discontinuo del futuro y que se leerán descendentes. (Agregaré la nota aclaratoria entre paréntesis) ¿Dónde queda el presente? Bueno, espero llegar un día allí.

El título principal me parecía extenso pero he decidido dejarlo así, siendo ese momento el que desencadena todo y siendo esa la trama principal.

Para dejarlo más claro, hay que leer los capítulos así: 1, 3, 5… y … 6, 4, 2, para hallar la historia.

Gracias por todo el cariño espero que disfruten de mis locuras toriyamescas(?), y todo esto de jugar con el tiempo xD

Los adoro. Chao c:


	7. Chapter 7

Agradecimiento especial a Miku-nyan en FB por ayudarme con mi bloqueo mental. Gracias pequeña miraculer.

* * *

La curiosidad e inocencia de Adrien.

(Pasado)

"¿… Chat?"

Adrien se quedó pensando, no podría creer que Nino hiciera todo eso.

Previamente cuando la rubia intentaba algo con él, su mejor amigo le enviaba una mirada traviesa, le daba una palmada y lo animaba, Adrien en respuesta le sonreía y elevaba sus ojos con autosuficiencia, alardeándole (aunque no demasiado) su buena suerte con las chicas. Con velocidad el joven Agreste se convirtió en una clase de héroe personal y modelo _macho alfa peludo_ a seguir por poseer su propio club de fangirls siguiéndolo a todas partes y por qué no, por traer a la mismísima Chloé Bourgeois como colegiala enamorada. Nadie iba a negar que Chloé fuera bonita, de rostro y de cuerpo; femenina en sus modos, millonaria de buen gusto, que podía ser elegante y ser la hija del alcalde y…. Bueno, hasta allí. Por lo menos hasta el momento no mostraba señales de querer preocuparse por alguien más que no fuera ella misma. Era totalmente superficial y egoísta que cuando Alya aseguró a Nino que la heredera era la identidad detrás de la superhéroe Ladybug, aunque ese día terminó ayudándola, este no pudo evitar bufarse de ella y hasta llamarla loca. Adrien era un _macho millonario_ sí y uno samaritano, muy lejos de lo que cualquiera pudiera decir sobre Chloé. Desde el primer día del ciclo Nino se convirtió en el testigo principal en que si bien Chloé y Adrien son amigos desde hace tiempo y se encontraban en el mismo estatus social, además de eso y el cabello rubio, no había más semejanzas. En otra conclusión, por opinión de Nino (y otras voces), no funcionaban.

Por el contrario: Marinette y Adrien, sí.

Independientemente de que ahora es su actual interés amoroso: Alya no es una demente (O ya compartían el desequilibrio). Lo creía por sí mismo. Marinette era una chica dulce y al mismo tiempo decidida en sus acciones, era talentosa en la moda y una buena _gamer_ , es sensible y además de ser buena amiga la mayor parte del tiempo. Él pensaba que Marinette posee un corazón bueno para hacer juego con el bonachón de su amigo. Creía en lo que la morena presentaba en sus diálogos y en sus diversos planes con el objetivo de unirlos, por eso la ayudaba, por Mari, por Adrien y claro, por ser buena excusa para pasar tiempo juntos.

Hubo intentos, pero todos fueron fallidos. No pudieron lograr que Marinette hablara como persona coherente frente al rubio, y el rubio vivía en su propio mundo. Adrien era inteligente, brillante, pero alguien muy ingenuo. _¡Chica, mi hermano es un niño maravillado de todo lo que ve, sin embargo, no ve nada!_ , expresó Nino a la bloguera alguna vez en medio de su frustración. No lo culpaba, no del todo, era lógico considerando el poco tiempo que tenía de escapar de la jaula de su padre. Su inocente forma de ser no lo dejaba ver lo evidente que eran los sentimientos de la peliazul. Hasta un día, después de un discurso de Marinette en el auditorio del colegio. Nino notó poco después que la observaba, a Mari, seguramente movido por esa curiosidad infantil que demostraba a cada paso que daba. No opino, pero de pronto le soltaba una sonrisa burlona que lo hacía sonrojarse, desenmascarándolo casi por completo, que después de todo su mejor amigo no era tan bueno con temas amorosos como presumía. Así paso y otro día la editora del blog de la escuela lo llamó para decirle que Adrien estuvo en casa de su mejor amiga, estaba entusiasmada y casi lo deja sordo, pero ella solo se preocupó por saber sí tenía él algo que ver con el asunto. Por supuesto, no lo tenía, lo único que pudo decirle fue que si algo sabía de su hermano es que este es curioso y que estaba seguro de que pasaba tiempo observándola, quizá faltaba poco tiempo para que se diera cuenta de que juntos funcionaban.

Después de eso, no hubo noticias en un buen rato. Alya se desesperó y termino por jalar a Nino en un receso para pedirme una explicación. Él no sabía nada, Adrien es bastante reservado para muchas cosas, pero ella lo hizo jurarle que a partir de aquel momento intervendría. Fue así que en gimnasia sacó el tema a colación. En verdad Adrien se veía afligido, confundido sobre los eventos ocurridos luego del día en que descubrió el secreto de Marinette. Lahiffe nunca imagino que enterarse de los sentimientos de Marinette pudiera ponerlo así, intentó ponerse leal a él y ser un buen amigo, le aconsejó que no se sintiera culpable si no podía corresponderle a la joven modista, Agreste no respondió inmediatamente. Se prolongó un silencio entre ambos hasta que el ojiverde confió en declarar que no tenía respuesta para eso y más bien no sabía explicar lo que pasaba con la joven diseñadora. Recordó el joven Dj cuando su amigo trato de apoyarle y quiso hacer lo mismo por él, sabiendo la historia del libro _prestado_ y lo que sucedió en casa de los Dupain-Cheng tomó el smartphone del modelo adolescente y aún con las negativas que este le soltaba escribió un mensaje a Marinette.

 _Hola, tengo tiempo libre los jueves, ¿estudiamos juntos? Adrien._

Al poco tiempo recibió respuesta: _Hola, Adrien. ¿Te parece después de clases? Marinette._

 _Nino, ¿por qué lo hiciste?_

Nino devolvió el celular a Adrien mientras sonreía orgulloso de su arrebato; lejos de allí Alya devolvió el móvil a Mari mientras esta última recuperaba el aliento, ambas se sonreían en complicidad. Ninguno de los dos, tanto Aly como Nino, sospechó que se habían contestado entre ellos con otras identidades. Adrien miró su celular resignándose, demasiado amable para cancelar un compromiso y demasiado inocente para notar que las intenciones de Nino eran emparejarlo definitivamente con la peliazul y no solo por despejar sus dudas.

Las tutorías para su compañera de clases resultaron un poco incómodas por principio porque pese a todo lo que Nino o sus compañeros pudieran pensar sobre él, no había crecido muy sociable y no estaba acostumbrado a pasar tiempo con una señorita, lo lograba con Ladybug solo por la máscara; conocer que uno de ellos sentía algo por el otro tampoco mejoraba el ambiente. Su presidenta de clase también tuvo problemas, de hecho más serios que él. Sin embargo, poco a poco se desenvolvieron más hasta lograr algo agradable, tenían varias cosas en común. Para Adrien lo desagradable eran sus sentimientos cada vez más confusos y la culpa lo mataba, se sentía desanimado e involuntariamente se abstraía en sus cuestionamientos internos: ¿Estaría con esto ilusionando a una amiga?, ¿estaría traicionándolas?, ¿un individuo podía ser capaz de llegar a enamorarse de dos personas?

Lo extraordinario es que la vida no tardó en responderle.

Era de mala suerte tener que luchar contra dos akumatizados el mismo día, al menos eso pensó cuando tuvo que dejar su hamburguesa a medio comer y sin probar su refresco. Alya saludaba a Marinette que acaba de llegar y al otro segundo toda la plaza comercial era evacuada. Se separó del grupo por estrategia y se transformó, enseguida volvió para encontrarse con sus amigos y auxiliarlos como superhéroe. Los dos morenos apuntaron por donde Mari y su alter ego habían huido, era obvio que no tenía que buscar a Adrien, así que tomo camino por donde la ojiazul había escapado, quería asegurarse que no tuviera problemas.

¡Vaya sorpresa! Había alcanzado a mirar a Marinette entrar a una conserjería, pero quien salió era Ladybug. No podía creerlo…

Marinette en su traje de Ladybug carraspeo antes de volver a preguntar "¿Te pasa algo, Chat?" ya había usado su poder especial para derrotar al villano del centro comercial y le quedaba poco tiempo antes de regresar a su forma civil, pero Tikki le había hecho notar que Chat Noir tenía tiempo de no ser él mismo y le preocupó.

"No. No mi Lady" Adrien se concentró en la joven y sus labios se curvearon formándole una sonrisa pícara. Con la máscara puesta él siempre podía lograr una actitud menos perfecta y volverse un pillo. Miro hacía Ladybug con astucia y no dudo en sujetar su mano "¿Mi Lady está preocupada por mí?"

Ella alejó su mano y le dio un golpe en la frente con su dedo índice, Tikki se había equivocado en sus conclusiones, Chat no tenía nada raro seguía siendo el mismo granuja de siempre. "No tienes remedio" aseguró al tiempo que le palmeaba una de sus mejillas, lejos de encontrase molesta le aliviaba que fuera de esa manera. "Te veo después, gatito".

"Espera. ¿Quizá ya sea tiempo de saber quiénes somos?" No quiso decir que él ya lo sabía.

"Lo siento, Chat. Es mejor así"

La vio correr del lugar, estaba en medio de la plaza y su transformación también amenazaba con acabarse, no era el lugar, decidió también alejarse y buscar un refugio.

"Plagg…" No paso mucho para que su traje desapareciera.

"Sí, sí, no digas nada"

"¡Son la misma!"

"Bueno" Plagg se metió en la mochila del chico para buscar algo de queso "Ya puedes dejar la culpa, no haz dañado a una señorita porque resulta que es la misma. Ya puedes jactarte inocente de delito" se burló antes de dar con un pedazo de queso y masticarlo.

Plagg podía continuar riéndose todo lo que quisiera pero a Adrien si lo aligeraba la exculpación. Aún no podría creer lo que Nino hizo, pero que bueno que lo hizo.

.

.

Deos mío :v ¡Qué me ha llevado mucho tiempo escribirlo!

La continuación de esto en el capítulo 9, recuerden que es uno sí, uno no. No he pensado nada para el 8 así que si tienen algo, los leo, eso sí, que este ubicado entre los primeros años de uni o en la prepa.

Sobre "Descubiertos" creo que solo llevo como 400 palabras :v Voy a paso de tortuga, sorry.

Como escribió Murakami en uno de sus libros "Soy una tortuga lerda, pero voy a paso firme, en cualquier momento le veré la espalda a la libre". O algo así xD Hoy ando citando a todo mundo.

Chaito c:


	8. Chapter 8

"Quien se sonroja ya es culpable, la verdadera inocencia se avergüenza de nada" —Jean-Jacques Rousseau.

Impudicia

(Futuro)

Marinette hurgó en todo bolso que traía, cursaba su primera semana de clases en la faculdad de diseño de modas y llevaba dos semanas de haberse mudado con Alya a un sitio que le quedaba más cerca de la universidad. Pronto recordó que Tikki estaba adentro y que ella podría ayudarla si se lo pedía, pero se negó completamente, estaba segura de cargar esta vez con las llaves; uno de los problemas de ya no vivir en casa de sus padres eran las llaves que con frecuencia extraviaba en el mar de su mochila o de plano olvidaba dentro del departamento (esperaba que esto último no fuera el caso). Cuando las encontró sonrió para sí misma y celebró internamente su pequeño acto de independencia.

La joven entró y siguió hacia la sala "¡He llegado Tikki!"

"Qué bueno verte" La voz de un hombre la tomó por sorpresa pues solo Alya, Tikki y ella vivían allí. Marinette trastabilló hacia atrás y terminó cayendo sobre su trasero, llevándose junto a ella un adorno de la mesa de centro de la que absurdamente intentó sujetarse.

"¡Marinette!" gritó el kwami de la buena suerte que de hecho estaba junto al sujeto que asusto a la chica azabache.

"Mi Lady, soy yo" habló de nuevo la voz masculina "Plagg, afuera garras" La transformación se deshizo mientras corría a socorrer a su novia, para nada era el plan que tenía al esperar que la joven llegara. "¿Dime, estás bien?" se acuclilló frente a ella, retiró la muñeca que ella sujetaba y la devolvió a la mesa, de prisa tomó sus manos y sin perder más tiempo analizo su cuerpo.

"Adrien" Ella al fin lo reconoció al mirarlo a los ojos con la expresión preocupada. Su corazón latía con fuerza todavía pero ya no estaba asustada.

"No quería asustarte"

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vine a preguntar personalmente como va tu primera semana de universitaria" sonrió. "¿Estás bien?" Ella asintió y él tomo su cuerpo para acomodarla en el sillón más cercano.

"Adrien…" Marinette tomó una mejilla del rubio para asegurarse que él observará su disgusto. Si hubiesen estado en público y mujeres hubieran podido observar la escena, seguro que poco hubieran captado, naturalmente estarían suspirado por su novio y la estarían envidiado por lo atento lucía. Marinette también opinaba que el modelo era atento, definitivamente él era atento y esas mujeres tendrían mil razones más para envidiarla, sin embargo, no podía ignorar la mano traviesa que la tomaban de los glúteos "De verdad estoy bien" casi gruñe "Eres un tonto".

Adrien sonrió largo de su travesura y pesé a la advertencia en la mirada de la ojiazul no la soltó hasta poder depositarla en uno de los muebles de la sala. Ya sentada, la universitaria cruzó sus piernas y ambos brazos, su mirada fue hacía las dos criaturas que flotaban cerca de ellos, Tikki le sonreía y Plagg parecía despreocupado; después volvió al rubio que seguía de pie frente a ella.

"No está bien que uses a Plagg para entrar a este departamento" advirtió con la expresión más severa a la de hace un rato.

"No lo hice" Adrien se defendió al instante "Solo a ti se te ocurre a vivir con Alya, la autora de Ladyblog" hurgó en el bolsillo de sus jeans y sacó unas llaves "¿Sabías que Ladyblog fue el primer sitio en publicar algo sobre, el por cierto aun popular, shippeo entre Ladybug y Chat Noir?" sonrió arrogante mientras sostenía frente al rostro de la joven la razón legal de su estancia en aquel departamento "Lo hizo popular con el hashtag LadyNoir, yo lo hubiese llamado Chatbug, pero no salió de un Chatblog"

Ella se sonrojó y Adrien lo disfrutó.

"LadyNoir fue trending topic por semanas" él había descendido de manera que los rostros de ambos quedaron a la misma altura y susurró sus palabras a muy poco de los labios de la joven.

Marinette desvió la mirada, estaba nerviosa y por alguna razón sintiéndose avergonzada del domino que mostraba él sobre ella. _Claro, yo soy Ladybug con o sin la máscara_ , no tardó mucho en razonarlo por lo que sonrió.

"¿Cuántas visitas diarias hacías al blog de Alya?" retó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

El modelo palideció, pero al igual que lo había logrado su novia, se recuperó pronto.

"No las suficientes, bella dama" sostuvo la mirada y en seguida sonrió desvergonzadamente como solía frecuentar antes solo vestido en traje de gato "Césaire siendo tu mejor amiga, fue la primer fan del Adrinette… ¿o esa fuiste tú?" probó, arriesgándose a recibir un golpe.

La ojiazul hizo un mohín y su rostro enrojeció, más que de vergüenza esta vez coraje. Tikki observó la escena con sorpresa deteniéndose en los detalles del rostro de la joven; ¡ _Agreste no dijiste eso!,_ pensó temiendo por el chico.

"Eres hombre muerto" Plagg si se aventuró a comentar antes de tomar una mano de su eterna compañera y llevarla a otra habitación. Concluyó que lo que se avecinaba eran problemas privados de la pareja, no iba a quedarse y si su portador moría pues él se lo había buscado.

El ojiverde se separó un poco de su enamorada, asustado y también por seguir con la mirada la dirección que el Kwami negro había tomado para abandonarlo. La criatura de la destrucción no solía ser muy acertado pero justo ahora sus palabras retumbaron en sus pensamientos. Marinette aún no decía nada y eso era mal presagio, ahora mismo quería retractarse.

"Princesa…"

"Bueno, ninguno se compara con el MariChat"

"¿MariChat?"

"De ser publico tendría más seguidores" respondió ella "A Aly le encanto"

"¿Cómo que le _encanto_?" ¿A qué se refería ella? ¡Ay, no! Marinette no era capaz, ¿o sí?

"Siendo mi mejor amiga…" la aspirante a diseñadora de modas enfatizó la frase, que de hecho el mismo Adrien había usado cuando todo eso iniciaba. Lo hacía completamente al propósito, se estaba divirtiendo.

"Marinette, ¿qué fue lo que le contaste?"

La ex´-heroína llevó amabas manos sobre su boca para retener su risa, había ganado, claro que había ganado, tenía a Adrien más rojo que un tomate.

* * *

Esta vez también vengo citando gente xD La palabra _inocencia_ tiene muchos conceptos, en el cap anterior intente darle dos significados y quise explotar un significado más y me apoyé de su antónimo para cualquier cosa a su imaginación, son libres de creer lo que quieran 3xD ( Creo que este será mi cap favorito, ay no puedo x'3)

Definitivamente me siento más cómoda escribiendo en esta historia que la otra que tengo de este fandom, las ideas viene más rápido.

Recibí varios favs y follows, pero no reviews… Hmmm…seguiré escribiendo sin duda porque me divierto mucho, pero si estoy sacada de onda. ¿De plano no tienen nada que decirme?

Bueno, yo les envió un saludito a todos y espero que tengan una bonita semana. Probablemente me pase por aquí el siguiente fin de semana.

Chaito, criaturas.


End file.
